Another Wolf's Tale
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Jack's and Luna's wolf adventures continue in part 2! After the two wolves find out that there is a possibility that they might not be the last of their kind after all, Jack tries to find his dominance in the wolf pack. However when an old flame of his shows up, he and Luna decide to go on an adventure of a lifetime to search for the long lost treasure of another notorious pirate.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Turners

Elizabeth Turner strolled into Tortuga and sat down in the same old bar that Jack used to go to and sat down upon the stool. Joshamee Gibbs had now worked there for quite a few years. His eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw her sit down in front of him. "Elizabeth?" he questioned with astonishment. "What are you doing here?" he asked her. "Looking for Jack, and I figured this would be the best place where I could find him." She answered. "Why do you want him for?" he questioned.

"Because I just received a very important letter, and besides,.. I need his help with something." She explained. "You mean nobody told you what's become of him?" Gibbs asked her as she simply just looked at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked him. "Well, I don't quite know how to tell you this but," he began as he leaned his head closer to her. "He's a wolf." He whispered. "A wolf." Elizabeth repeated with uncertainty. "Yeah, you know a furry creature that resembles a dog and howls at the moon." He told her and knew from the look on her face that she didn't believe him although he didn't really blame her.

"You really need to lay off on the rum Gibbs." She told him. "I'm serious it's the truth! I swear! You should have seen his face when I offered him a bit of rum, and no ordinary wolf would even know what it was!" he exclaimed as Elizabeth quickly got to her feet. "I have to go, Billy can't watch the girls forever." She said. "What girls?" Gibbs asked her. "I mean I know that you had a son, but I didn't know that you had any daughters." He said. "I know," she began with a nod. "that's because they're Jack's. Twins actually just like me and Jen, only he doesn't know about it yet." She told him before she left the bar knowing that she would have to find Jack on her own.

When she went back outside a little blonde haired girl was playing with a dark haired girl and the lightness and darkness of their hair matched their skin. The blonde haired girl had drawn a hopscotch board down on the ground while her fraternal twin sister hopped a crossed it. "Did you find out where Jack was?" Billy Turner asked his mother. "No, but I think I have a way to find out." She said as she dug his compass out of her pocket and hung it by its string. "Where did you get that?" Billy asked. "I found it washed upon the shore and I'm sure Jack will be happy when I give this back to him." She explained.

"Mummy, when are we going to find Grandma and Grandpa?" the little dark haired girl wearing the green dress asked her as she looked up at her mother. "Soon, I hope. Billy feel free to go exploring now. Thank you for watching your half-sisters for me." She said. "Lilly! Marina! Let's go!" she cried as the two girls rushed towards her and grabbed ahold of her hands as they started walking down the street together.

… _.._

Meanwhile Jack was sound asleep inside his den snoring loudly as his ears started to twitch. Luna had been asleep as well until her father started kicking his legs into her and sliding her a crossed the floor. "Hey! Hey! Watch it!" she cried when suddenly his eyes popped open and he lifted his head and turned to look at her. "Oh, sorry." He apologized with a great big yawn before getting to his feet. "Well, can we get some breakfast? I'm starving." Luna said as she stood up as well. "Yeah just give me a minute." He told her as he trotted out of his den and raised his leg into the air marking a tree before running towards the watering hole.

He had dreamed about Elizabeth that night and now he couldn't get her face out of his mind. He still loved her, but he loved his daughter more because he knew that she would never betray him and leave him to be with somebody else like she had. Still, as he lowered his head for a drink of fresh water, he could see his reflection morph into hers inside the water. "Elizabeth?" he questioned but when the reflection morphed back into his own, he figured that it had just been his own imagination and proceeded to drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I didn't realize the first chapter was cut off, you guys need to tell me these things LOL!

Chapter Two; Old Friends

Sorry for the delay, I was busy with a Chucky story yesterday. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter two!

Elizabeth followed the compass as it led her into the woods. "Mummy, I'm tired. How much longer do we have to keep walking?" the blonde haired girl asked her mother as she looked up at her. "Be patient Lilly, it shouldn't be that much longer." Her mother answered her while at the same time Jack was busy chasing down a deer. Elizabeth suddenly gave out a loud gasp as she heard a snarl and pushed her daughters behind the bushes. "Get down!" she whispered. "What is it?" Lilly asked. "Shut up!" Marina snapped at her inside hushed tones.

Meanwhile their mother slowly pried open the branches and peered through them looking at the black wolf out in front of her that had just caught his kill and was now tearing it up and enjoying his meal. Jack stopped eating and raised his nose up into the air and sniffed because he had sensed another presence that had been watching him. "Who's there?" he questioned. "Jack?" Elizabeth whispered back not understanding how his voice had been coming out from the animal. Jack's ears went back being able to hear the sound of her voice but since he didn't know who she was he started to growl.

Jack started speeding towards the shrub until Elizabeth stepped out of it and he skidded to a stop in front of her. "Lizzie?" he questioned. Elizabeth looked down at her compass and realized that its needle was pointing directly at him. "Gibbs was right." She said. "Well since you seemed confused I'll assume that it's really you and not your sister." Jack said as he sat down. "Yes, it's really me. I can't believe it, you really are a wolf." Elizabeth said with a grin. "Well yeah, I would think my paws and furry tail would give it away." He said.

"A couple of questions come to mind here. First of all, how is it that you're able to talk to me?" she asked him as he raised his leg to give his ear a good scratching. "Well, you're a witch aren't you?" he asked her back as he finished his scratch with a shake of his head before setting his leg back down. "That feels much better." He said. "Alright then second question, how did you get like this?" she asked him. "Your sister tag-teamed up together and did it, and the reason that I didn't change back is because I'm a father now. "Oh." Elizabeth said simply.

"And even though she's a tiny little cub she's got a monstrous appetite, so I better get going." Jack said as he turned around and picked up the carcass inside his mouth. "Wait Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed when suddenly the two girls came out of the bushes. Jack turned around and looked at them. "Who are they?" he mumbled since he couldn't really speak. "They're our children Jack." She answered as Jack dropped the deer back on the ground. "What!? What do you mean that they're _our_ children!? I don't remember ever havin',.." he began. "It was that one night when you were drunk, don't you remember? It was after Will left." She explained.

"Oh I don't believe this I really don't believe this! You mean to tell me that we had kids together and you're waitin' till just now to tell me about it!?" he yelled. "Are they witches too?" he asked. "I don't know, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't think that I could trust you to be a good enough father to them, that is until I found out about you and Luna. I'm sorry Jack." She told him. "Well, it's a little too late for that!" he snapped as he bent down and picked up the deer again and ran away with it inside his mouth.

"Jack get back here! Jen and I need your help!" Elizabeth cried as she started to run after him and he stopped and turned back to look at her. "You see since we both just recently found each other we still have a lot of questions, and we still need all the help that we can get to find our birth parents." She explained. "I'm sorry love but frankly I don't give a damn." He muttered. "Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed with astonishment.

"I'm sick and tired of you takin' me for granted! I was always there for you and you repay me by runnin' off and marryin' that whelp!" he snapped. "I'm sorry Jack, but the only reason I did that is because you never asked me." She explained as she hung her head with sorrow catching Jack completely off guard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Crime and Punishment

I am so extremely sorry about the long wait, I am so unbelievably busy with my Chucky stories and now if you check my profile, you'll see that I have my own Fiction Press account which means that I am able to write my own original stories! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I promise that I'll try to update as often as I can, and eventually I'll rewrite Chucky Goes Hollywood when I have the time. Oh and my first original story is called A Fallen Angel and I really hope that you'll check that out.

Ps. Yes that's _exactly_ what this is based off of!

"I never knew that you felt that way." Jack began. "That's the only reason why I was holding back." He explained. "Forget it, it's long in the past." She told him. "Listen I understand that it might be asking a lot but can you at least help me and my sister find our parents, then you'll never hear from me again. I promise." She told him. "If not for me, do it for our children." She said. "Alright, fine! Let me at least just take care of Luna first." He said before he turned around and ran away with his kill inside his mouth.

However when he finally made it back to the den he realized that once again his daughter was gone. Jack dropped the meat down inside the den before he ran back in the woods tracking Luna's scent. "Luna! You better listen to me and get back here right now young lady!" he snapped before he finally found her doing some hunting of her own as she was chasing down a jackrabbit until it burrowed down inside his hole.

Luna tried to run away as well but before she could, Jack grabbed ahold of her by the scruff of her neck and started carrying her back towards the den. Then she plopped right down onto the ground after he dropped her. "That's it! I've had it with you! I've told you over a million times that you can't go runnin' off by yourself!" he yelled as she lowered her head guiltily and placed her tail in-between her legs. "I'm sorry Daddy." She told him. "Well sometimes saying you're sorry isn't enough, I'm afraid that I'm goin' to have to punish you. So, no leaving the den for a week unless I tell you otherwise." He said. "Yes Father." She agreed with a tiny whimper.

Jack licked her face to let her know that he still loved her. "Now, go eat your breakfast we have company comin'." He said. "Really? Who?" she asked him. "Elizabeth." He answered. "Elizabeth? Do you mean your old girlfriend Elizabeth?" she questioned. "Well yeah, even though she's not exactly my girlfriend." He said. "But you love her don't you?" she asked him. "That's sort of complicated to explain." He said. "No it isn't, you either love the woman or you don't." she pointed out. "Oh just go and eat your breakfast before it gets cold!" he snapped with a groan and a roll of his eyes before he started to leave the den again. "That's the way that it tastes best!" Luna exclaimed with a wag of her tail before she started chowing down on her food.

As soon as Jack was back outside he realized that it had turned very cold and started to snow a little bit. That was a trait that he wasn't used to since he spent most of his life in the Caribbean. That's when he noticed that Elizabeth was leaning up against a tree and staring at him, or so he thought until she moved aside and the real Elizabeth stepped forward with her children. "Well Jack, longtime no see." Jen said. "Oh this is just great, now I'll never know who I'm truly talkin' to." Jack said with another roll of his eyes as both of the twins smiled and giggled at him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Elizabeth asked him. "No, not yet. I have too much on my mind." He said as he sat down feeling a sudden icy chill on top of his behind. "Me too." She began as she walked over to sit on the rock in front of him. "I don't understand why my parents would want to give me up. Then again, I don't quite understand why I'm talking to a wolf either." She said. "Love, there are many things in life that you might not understand," Jack began as he raised his leg and used it to scratch behind his ear.

"Like for instance, the fact that we had children together but I know for a fact that you would have tried to kill me if I had asked to get in bed with you." He finished after he had given it a good scratch. "May I remind you that there are little ones present?" Jen questioned as she walked over to them hand in hand with Lilly and Marina. Jack stood up again. "Well, can I offer you ladies anythin' to eat or drink? I mean I'll admit the choices around here are kind of scarce but_" he began when suddenly Luna trotted out of the den and Jack turned his head and scowled at her.

"What did I just get done tellin' ya a few seconds ago? You're supposed to stay inside!" he snapped. "I'm sorry but I heard other voices, who are they?" she asked him as he heaved a heavy sigh and groaned. "Luna this is Elizabeth and her twin sister Jen," he began as he pointed a paw at them. "Lizzie, Jen, this is my daughter Luna. My other daughter." He finished as he placed his paw back down on the ground. "I know, we met before remember?" Jen asked. "Oh so _you're_ Elizabeth!" Luna cried as Elizabeth smiled and nodded at her.

"That's right and these are my children Lilly and Marina." She said. "What?" Luna questioned as she slowly began to back up with disbelief making the leaves rustle beneath her paws. "You didn't tell me that you had other children." She said and Jack could tell by the crack inside her voice that she was upset. "Look if it helps any I didn't know either alright. Just get back inside the den like I told you and eat your food like a good pup." He told her. "Alright," she said with a heavy sigh as she hung her head while her tail sunk low before slowly turning around and going back inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Not Alone After All

Alright, I have just got to say that I am _so_ sorry for the constant wait, but I've just recently become a _huge_ Doctor Who fanatic (Whovian LOL) and I am very busy with quite a lot of other things and so that's why I haven't been updating lately, but just so you know I am alive and still working on this as well and A Christmas Tale that will be coming soon. So anyway, on with the story and I really hope you enjoy the next chapter and sorry again for the wait.

"Alright everyone stay close, you never know what can be out inside these wolves savvy?" Jack questioned as Elizabeth walked beside him through the woods. "So Jack, what's it like? Being a wolf I mean." Elizabeth said. "Well love, I'm not goin' to lie to ya, it gets some gettin' used to. Especially when you're stuck bein' naked all the time in a world without rum. That is unless Gibbs comes to visit me, but I don't reckon that I've got that much of a chance about that happenin' since it's been almost over a year since I have." Jack explained.

"Who's Gibbs?" Jen asked. "He's Jack's old first mate." Elizabeth explained when suddenly Jack stopped dead inside his tracks. "Jack what is it?" Elizabeth asked him before he suddenly started to sniff the air. "Company, but that's impossible. Luna and I are the only wolves out here. We're the only ones left." He said. "I'll go check it out!" Luna cried before she tried to dart away but Jack quickly grabbed ahold of the scruff of her neck and pulled her away. "Oh no you don't! You're staying right here where I can keep an eye on you." He told her before lifting her into the air by his teeth.

The other two women along with the two little girls followed him as he began to carry the little wolf cub away. "Uh Elizabeth, I don't think Jack's nose was lying." Jen began as she pointed through the trees. "Look!" she exclaimed inside a whisper. Jack quickly turned his head and moved his ears to and fro while he listened and heard the sound of another wolf howling and saw a four legged creature moving behind them. "Excuse me for a moment." Jack muttered through his teeth before letting go of Luna and sitting back down on the ground. He closed his eyes and pointed his nose towards the sky as he gave the wolf his response.

"What is he doing?" Elizabeth whispered over to her twin sister. "He's letting the wolf know where he is. A lot of the time wolves don't just howl for the heck of it, it's a method of communication." She explained as the two wolves continued howling for a few moments before Jack picked Luna back up. "Come on let's go, this way." Jack said before he took off running away from the others as fast as his four paws could take him. "Jack wait up!" Elizabeth cried as she grabbed ahold of her children and ran away after him with Jen following her.

They quickly raced a crossed the field before Jack stopped in front of gray wolf. This one had been a female. Jack dropped Luna down in the snow at his paws. "Hello, where did you come from?" she asked him while she cocked her head at him and panted. "The other side of the woods. Do you live here?" he asked her back. "Yes, I do but I seem to have lost my pups and they are very hungry." She explained. "Well, you can come with us then. I'll find them, I've got a long journey ahead of me anyway." He said.

"Thank you, you are very kind. My name is Sky." She told him. "I'm Jack and this is my cub Luna." He said when suddenly she stopped panting and glanced up at Elizabeth and Jen nervously. "You have humans traveling with you. Are they dangerous?" she asked as she clenched her teeth and growled at them. "Don't worry Sky, we are perfectly harmless." Elizabeth assured her. "She can talk to me?" she questioned with disbelief. "Yes she can as a matter of fact they both can. They're witches." He explained. "And I have children of my own, so I understand how devastated that you must feel about losing them." She said.

"Alright then I'll come with you, just be very careful that you don't lose my trust." She said as Jack picked Luna back up for the third time and they continued on their journey. It wasn't long before Jack's nose had led them straight to the rest of the wolf pack. Jack couldn't believe how many wolves were living there. He was just as happy to see him as they were to see him. Sky found her pups and fed them while Jack and the other wolves jumped up on each other barking and howling happily.

Luna watched them from a distance and heaved a heavy sad sigh. Jack and Sky explained who the humans were and Jack told them his story about how he had become a wolf in the first place and met and adopted Luna. Elizabeth simply looked down at the tiny wolf pup beneath her feet. "Are you alright?" she questioned her with concern. Luna simply just scowled at her before turning her back away from her and forcefully sitting back down on the ground. "Hmph!" she snapped angrily.

"It's alright, you have every reason to be angry with me if you want to, after all I did try to interfere with you and Jack." She began. "But at least you aren't alone anymore." She pointed out before she walked away. "Yeah, well I might as well be." Luna said before she laid her head down upon her paws and heaved another sad sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Reunited

I'm sorry that it's been such a long time since I've updated but I have a very busy schedule on and offline right now. Especially since the holidays are coming up and I've been getting ready for Christmas and writing Christmas stories. For those of you who don't know A Christmas Tale has been up for quite a while in the Doctor Who Pirates crossover section, however be warned that it contains spoilers for the end of this one.

Luna trotted after her father once they had left the woods. Even though he had his warm fur, Jack still loved the warmth of the sun beating down upon his back. There was a time when he would have hated it, but that was the time before he had to deal with the snowy cold weather. "I sure hope that Sky finds her pups alright." Elizabeth said. "I'm sure she will, but when I get back I have to gain my dominance in the group. After all somebody's gotta show 'em who's boss." Jack said as he sat down on top of the hill and breathed in the scent of the sea.

"God I've missed that salty aroma." He said as he eagerly stood back up when he saw a ship sailing towards them. "Hey, who's that?" he asked as Elizabeth turned to grin at him. "It looks like he's sailin' the Pearl. But that's impossible." He said but that's when he saw who had stepped out of the ship after it docked. "Blimey," he began while he started wagging his tail as Gibbs grinned up at him. "Gibbs!" he cried inside a bark before he darted down the hill rushing towards his old friend excitedly. "Well ello Jack." Gibbs said with a laugh as Jack jumped up on his leg and continued to wag his tail while panting happily.

"Longtime no see buddy." He said happily as he rubbed the top of his head. A few moments later Jack jumped back down upon all fours and Gibbs embraced him tightly. Then he stood back up and turned to everyone else. "I can't tell you how much I miss him bein' around." He said when suddenly Luna raced over to her father and skidded a crossed the sand. "I remember you of course." He said as he bent down and picked her up raising her into the air. "How's it goin' puppy?" he asked her as she started mouthing his fingers. "Ouch! Hey!" he cried. "Watch it with those teeth there." He told her.

She immediately started to wag her tail and licked his face to apologize. "It's alright, I know you didn't mean to bite me." He reassured her as he petted her head before setting her back down next to Jack. "Well, do we have everyone?" he asked. "I believe so." Jen said as Gibb's eyes widened at her. "You know, it's amazing that even though that you two look so much alike, you're both beautiful in your own way." He said as Jen smiled slyly at him. "Gee, thanks. I don't think that we've been properly introduced." She said as Jack rolled his eyes at her. "Oh bugger here we go." He said before he plopped his furry behind into the sand.

"I'm Genevieve Lydia Hollis, but everyone calls me Jen because it's easier to remember." She explained as she stuck out her hand. " I'm Joshamee Gibbs, it's a pleasure to meet you Jen." He said as they exchanged loving smiles. "Alright, alright, we get it! Can we just go already and get this over with?" Jack questioned them impatiently as he stood back up and started walking towards the ship while the two twin sisters simply just watched him.

"What did he say?" Gibbs asked them. "Oh, don't mind him. I think he's just getting anxious about getting back on the ship is all." Elizabeth said. "Sometimes I really wish that I could understand him." He said. "I don't, he can be awful annoying sometimes." Jen said as Jack stopped on top of the dock and growled over his shoulder at her before continuing to board the ship. "Come on Luna, let's go." He said as Luna ran after him.

Jack leaped onto the ship and bounded towards the steering wheel before jumping up on his hind legs and placing his front ones on top of it. "Hey, hey, _just exactly what_ do you think you're doing?" Gibbs questioned as he clapped his hands and got him to get down. "You're not a pirate anymore, you're a wolf. And wolves don't captain ships." He told him. "Oh yeah? And how do you know that they don't!" he growled with a ferocious bark. "I'm sorry Gibbs." Elizabeth apologized as she hung her head guiltily and walked over to him.

"Come on Jack look what I've got for you." She said as Jack's eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw her remove a jar of rum from her coat pocket. Elizabeth giggled as Jack started licking his lips. "What is that? I want some too!" Luna cried as she jumped up and down and pawed her arm but Jack quickly caught her by the scruff of her neck and pulled her away. "Sorry pup," he began as he let her go. "This is for big doggies only." He said as he followed Elizabeth over to his water dish. She squatted down and started to pour the rum inside of it. Jack eagerly lapped it up as she gave him a quick scratch behind the ears while smiling down at him before getting up and walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Love Is In The Air

Hello, very important announcement everyone! First of all merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone! Anyway, this is sort of a last minute split decision but there _will_ be a third Wolf's Tale story entitled A final Tale all about Luna turning into a human after an idea I had from one of the reviewers in the first story. However I can't give out too much information yet without giving away spoilers. And for all of you Doctor Who fans, tomorrow I'll get started on Son of The Doctor.

Luna walked around unsteadily up on deck. "Whoa, whoa." She said. "What's wrong Luna?" Elizabeth asked her out of concern. "I don't feel so good. My stomach hurts." She said. "You're probably just a little seasick." She told her as Jack perked up his ears. "Seasick? How could anyone get sick of the sea? I'd do anythin' to get it back." He said as Luna hung her head and her tail drooped. Jack was unaware that she had taken it the wrong way. "Well Jack believe it or not some people, or in this case animals do." She told him as she bent down and picked her up.

"Come on Luna, you'll probably be alright after you lay down and rest a little." She said as she carried her inside a cabin. Meanwhile Gibbs continued to steer the ship while Jack jumped up on his hind legs and placed his front paws over the railing as he looked out to sea. "Ah, hey Jack." Gibbs began as he turned to grin at him and rubbed his head. He simply gazed at him for a moment before he continued to talk to him. "You really miss it don't you?" he questioned him as Jack turned his head and looked at him. "You have no idea mate." He answered with a whine as he placed his head down on top of his paws and rested it there.

"How is he?" Jen asked as she walked over to Gibbs and stood next to him. "Ah the poor guy's got a broken heart. Can't really say I blame him though, he was a very notorious pirate in his days." He said. "Yeah but at least he gave it all up for a good reason." She said as Jack continued to think about how much he had missed the Pearl. "You know, it turns out that Jack and Luna aren't the last wolves around after all." She said as Jack realized that she had had a point, if he _had_ decided to turn back into a human, Luna wouldn't be alone anymore. However the more he thought about it the more he knew that he still couldn't leave her because she was still his cub.

Jack raised his head and looked back at Jen after he had noticed that it had grown rather quiet. He noticed that she was staring at his mate with a dreamy look on her face. He gave a little growl and a fierce bark and woke her up out of her dreamlike state. "What?" she asked him with disbelief as Jack grabbed ahold of her sleeve with his teeth and started tugging her away from him. He finally let go once they were at a far enough distance. Jen squatted down to his level and looked at him.

"What is it what do you want?" she asked him quietly. "I just thought that I'd like to remind you that I didn't agree to come on this trip so you could start making goo-goo eyes at Mister Gibbs." He told her. "But I wasn't." she said softly with a little shake of her head. "Ha! That's a laugh!" he said as he sat down and extended his hind leg into the air for a good scratch behind the ear. "Yeah, well what about you and Elizabeth?" she whispered as he stopped scratching for a moment and glanced at her.

"That's none of your business." He said before he continued to scratch. "Besides I'm not human anymore remember. So there's not much that I can do about it." He said as he finally placed his leg back on the ground. "Where are we even supposed to be going on this _blasted_ trip anyway?" he asked her. "We already told you, we're going to find our birth parents." She answered. "Yes but you neglectfully forgot to tell me how." He pointed out. "Have you ever heard of Long John Silver?" she asked him.

"Of course I have but what does he have to do with this?" he questioned. "If we find his treasure we can get anyone and anything else that we want. At least that's what the legend says." She told him. "Oh please! Come on love really!? I can't believe everyone seems to think that _I_ have issues when you're naïve to believe some childish fairytale like that! Ah well, I'll go check on my daughter. I don't really know how I keep gettin' myself into these things." He said as he stood up and started walking towards the cabin.

"Oh, hey Jack." Elizabeth said as he leapt up onto the bed beside a sound sleep Luna and laid down. "Don't worry, she'll be alright." She said as Lilly and Marina sat down next to him on either side of him and started petting him. "That's good because I'm not so sure about your sister. I'm afraid that she's really lost it." He said. "What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked him. "Well for starters I think that she likes Gibbs." He said. "Oh my God! Lock her up and throw away the key!" she yelled sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"And secondly," he began as he ignored her response. "She seems to think that this treasure we're after will magically bring your parents to you." He told her. "Well, that's what the stories say." She pointed out. "Well I can really tell that you two are related because you're just as crazy as she is." He said as the two twin girls suddenly giggled. "Did they just laugh at that?" he questioned as they both nodded their heads. "Well I guess that answers that question. It looks like you have mini witches on your hands love." He told her.

"Hey, don't forget that they're also on your paws." She told him as he simply heaved a heavy sigh and laid his head down on the top of his paws. "Come on girls, I think that they need some time alone to rest." Elizabeth said as she got up and took each one of their hands while Jack closed his eyes and started to drift off into a heavy sleep.

 **Update; I am very sorry, I have had a lot going on and suffering with some major writer's block right now, but as soon as I come up with some ideas I'll be updating more of my fanfics.**


End file.
